Foreign Exchanging
by lunnasakura
Summary: Hiatus Hehe i love it when kagome gets a foriegn exchange student so i wrote one of my own. this one is a little weird at first but i think you all will like it. enjoy!
1. Welcome to Japan

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other awesome characters made by the almighty Rimiko Takihashi.

Chapter uno numo 1

Foreign Exchange

By Lunna Sakura

Kagome leaned against her head board of her bed. How was she going to tell Inuyasha about the foreign exchange student that was coming to replace Sota? She hoped they were a girl. She didn't even know their name. Sighing, Kagome looked out the window to the old well. Three days, she had three days to figure out how she was going to explain the new human at her house, and a day and a half to prepare for the exchange students arrival. Who knew an exchange student could cause so much trouble. The only thing she knew about the exchange student was that they were from Los Angelis, California. (I hope I spelled that right for all you L.A peps. Sry if I didn't.). This, to Kagome, wasn't enough. Kagome stood, walked to her door, out to the hall, and down the stairs.

!#()+Meanwhile+)(#!

Inuyasha sat in a tree near the old well, waiting for Kagome. He hated when she left. She was always gone way to long. They need to find the shards before Naraku. Though that is not why he wanted Kagome back so bad. Something was wrong with her and he could smell it on her. He could smell fear, worry, hope, and anxiety. She had said she had a huge test coming up, but Inuyasha had known she had lied, he smelled it on her. Why would she lie to him? Did she not trust him, like Kikyou, or maybe she had a date with Hojo. No, Kagome didn't like Hojo, she said she didn't. He knew that was the truth. So what was she lying about? He had to find out. He couldn't just sit here and wait, he was to… worried? He was worried. Why was he worried about Kagome? She was just a shard detector, right. Inuyasha stood up, stretched his arms, and jumped down from the limb he was sitting on. He walked to the well and looked down into it. He sniffed the air, listened for any strange sounds, and then jumped down the well.

!#()+meanwhile in a near by bush+)(#!

"That my dear Shippou is what a dog youkia does when they are in love and worried about the one they love." Said Miroku with a smile on his face. He and Shippou had been watching Inuyasha, since he had gone to sit on the tree near the well.

"What do you two think you are doing?" said a peeved youkia exterminator named Sango. Shippou jumped three feet in the air when Sango spoke, along with Miroku. "Were you two spying on Inuyasha again?" Sango tapped her foot expectantly.

"No my dear Sango why would we do that?" Miroku said innocently. Suddenly there were two loud thwacks, and Sango walked out from behind the bush, leaving the two spies with a huge lump on their head.

Inuyasha hit the bottom of the old well quietly, and gracefully leapt out of it. "Why doesn't Kagome get that fixed. She doesn't have a ladder or anything. What does she do just climb out, like she does in my time, when I'm not around?" Inuyasha said as he hopped up all the branches to of the tree by Kagome's window. He pushed the window open to find that she was nowhere in sight.

Walking to his normal corner he sat down to wait for Kagome. Suddenly there was a click and the door opened. Inuyasha looked up expectantly, but there was only a surprised Mrs. Hirogashi. "Oh, Inuyasha, have you come to get Kagome so soon? She said she had at least three days."

"I was worried about he…" Inuyasha stopped suddenly. He had almost said he was worried about her. "… a…a …about not finding the jewel shards." Inuyasha stuttered.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to lie. You were worried about Kagome, weren't you?" Kagome's mom said, looking at Inuyasha sympathetically. 'Kagome must get her personality from her mom. They sure do act alike.' Inuyasha thought.

"No, I wasn't worried about her! She is just a shard detector." Inuyasha said unconvincingly.

Kagome's mom sat down on kagome's bed and summoned Inuyasha to sit next to her, and so he did. Mrs. Hirogashi looked into Inuyasha's eyes, " I know you like my daughter, and that she likes you. She has told me many a times that she is in love and when I ask why she just blushes and refuses to answer. I know she is in love with you just by the why she acts when she comes home. Some days she sings and dances, saying how good of a time she had, and how many people she met. Other days she comes home crying about how you went with Kikyou again, or how you got hurt."

"Ka…ka…Kagome cries over me? Why would she do that?" Inuyasha asked very confused by now.

"Inuyasha she loves you. Do you not see it? She worries about you. You are very important to her. I don't know my daughter very well anymore but I still know love. I don't know what would happen to her if she lost you." Kagome's mom said, as she stood up. "Inuyasha don't take my word for it. She says she has other friends there, ask them they can tell you. Look don't tell Kagome we had this little chat, ok. Look I have to go, Kagome will be home from school at any moment." Kagome's mom walked out of the room and shut the door.

Looking around Inuyasha, stood, and leapt out the window. 'Could that be why Kagome was so upset when she left?' He had to talk to Keade. Just as he leapt out the window Kagome walked in throwing her bag on the floor.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well in his time and headed towards Keade's village, Mrs. Hirogashi's words running through his mind at the speed he was running. As he neared the village he could fill himself picking up speed. He had to speak with Keade and Sango, the two women were the two Kagome talked with the most. As he slide to a stop he pushed through the bamboo door. "Hey old hag, I need to talk to you and Sango." Inuyasha stared at the monk and the kit, "In private, and you two don't try and spy on me, again. I know you two were spying on me earlier, I just left it to Sango to take care of you." Miroku and Shippou were shocked, and they grumbled as they sulked out of the hut.

"Know what is it ye wish to talk about, Inuyasha?" Keade asked, as she moved closer to the fire for more warmth.

"Inuyasha, you look nervous, and that's not like you. whats wrong? Did something happen to Kagome?" Sango asked standing fast looking extremely nervous, also, that is until Inuyasha shook his head.

"No Sango, Kagome is fine, I was just wondering… well… umm…I don't know how to ask you two this…sigh…umm… I know Kagome talks to you two, but… uhhh… does she ever talk… umm… "about" me." Inuyasha asked, while looking at the ground.

Sango smiled, and started to giggle, "Inuyasha we can't tell you what Kagome tells us in private. If she wants you to know she'll tell you." Sango said, still giggling, "What brought this on Inuyasha?"

"Don't worry about that, I was just wondering and since you wont tell me, then there is really no use in talking to you two thanks ." Inuyasha said as he stalked out of the old hut.

!#()+meanwhile in Kagome's time+)(#!

"Mom, when are you going to pick up the foreign exchange student?" Kagome called as she finished the last of her homework for the week. Leaning back in her rolling chair, Kagome yawned and moaned quietly, "T.G.I.F.!"

"I'm going in an hour, why babe?" Kagome's mom called back. "Why do you want to go, or something."


	2. Patience it’s the explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other awesome characters made by the almighty Rimiko Takihashi.

Foreign Exchange

Chapter 2

Patience it's the explanation.

By Lunna Sakura

Once the room was cleaned up and the bed was made in a purplish-pink bedspread they head into the room. When Amanda saw were Kagome had put Persnicady she nearly flipped out, "Kagome you can't put betas in front of a mirror they will think that their reflection is another fish and attack it. Then wined up killing themselves, by a head trauma."

Suddenly Kagome felt the presence of a very familiar youkia. 'Inuyasha! No not yet, I don't feel like explaining you to her and visa versa.'

As soon as she thought that Inuyasha appeared at her window. "Who the hell is that!" Inuyasha said, eyeballing Amanda.

"Inuyasha this is Amanda, she is going to be staying with me for awhile. Amanda this is my friend Inuyasha." Kagome said introducing the two people.

"She smells funny." Inuyasha said, snarling his nose.

"Well nice to met you to." Amanda said rolling her eyes.

"Inuyasha, that was very rude! Now apologize." Kagome demanded.

"I'm not apologizing for telling the truth. I didn't mean she stunk I just mean she doesn't smell human. She smells like a… bluh bluh bluh." Was all Inuyasha managed to say before Kagome clapped her hand over his mouth. When she looked at Amanda she saw that her eyes were huge and that she was staring at Inuyasha with disbelief.

"I smell like a what? A youkia, how did you know!" Now it was Kagome's turn to be shocked with wide eyes. 'I must be hearing things! I could have sworn I heard Amanda say she was a youkia!'

"Duh, I just you smell like one." Inuyasha said jumping into Kagome's room rounding on Amanda, like a cat on a mouse. "What are you? You smell of…" Inuyasha smelled her cautiously "…wolf."

"You are 100 correct. I am a wolf demon, and am from a wolf family. We are just a civilized wolf family trying to make it in a human world." Amanda said sighing looking into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Oh so you're not from my time?" Inuyasha said, looking at Amanda.

"Your time, what do you mean?" Amanda asked looking back at Inuyasha.

"I'm from the past." Inuyasha answered, looking at her like she was stupid, and the whole time Kagome just stood there dumbstruck.

"The past, what do you mean, now?" (Boy these to sure are hitting it off don't worry folks they don't get together it is a inu/kag, and someone else with Amanda but I'm not tellin' who) Amanda said turning to Kagome, "What does he mean Kagome?"

(Okay, im goin' to let Kagome snap out.) "Well, I didn't expect you to be a demon but… wow, I didn't even notice your aura till now. I guess im just so use to not having any demons around here… anyway Inuyasha is from the feudal era. Great, you might wanna sit down, cause this is going to take awhile." Kagome said, pointing to here rolling chair, "Okay, let me start from the beginning. It all started about two years ago, okay? Sigh, one day I was heading to school and I saw Sota sitting at the door of that old well house out there, and I was like 'Sota you're not s'posed to play in the mini-shrine!' and then Sota was like 'But Buyo… he's in the well-house! He's somewhere down there' and I was like 'So go get him out' and then Sota said 'But doesn't this place kinda… give you the creeps…?' and I was like 'what you scared? You're a boy, aren't you?' Then there was this scratching noise and Sota jumped behind me and said, 'Th-There's something in there!' and I said, 'Like, oh, say… our **_CAT! _**Geez!' Then I heard the scratching again, I was like, 'Huh! It's coming from… inside the well…? You're kidding me…' Then suddenly Buyo brushed up against my leg causing me to scream. Then Sota yelled, 'Don't **YELL **like that! You **scared **me!' then I said 'You little…' and then this huge giant centipede like demon, broke through the well and pulled me into it. I was 'No! This can't be!' The centipede demon was like 'What joy… What strength I feel…' Then her flesh started to return, cause she was practically just bones, 'My flesh returns to me! You… have it… yes?' Then she licked me and that's when I snapped I put my hand in her face and yelled 'Let me…**_GO_**... you **_Freak!_**' Then this blast of light eliminated out of my hand and the demons arm separated from its body and keep hold of my arm. 'I…will… not….lose it now… the jewel… of four… souls…' That was the last thing the demon said. I was like 'Jewel… of four…?' Then I landed in the bottom of the well, 'I'm in the well…?' Was that thing just a dream? I thought, then I looked over and saw the demons arm still twitching. '…guess not.' I said more or less to myself." Kagome said standing up and stretching before starting again. (she did say it was going to take awhile and it is. I'm retelling the whole manga; in fact I have the first book right here in my lap. So you're going to see it from kag's pov.)

Yawning, Kagome continued, "I thought back to what the demon had said about the jewel of four souls and how she wasn't going to lose it. ' 'Jewel of four souls'… now what did gramps say again… I… I've gotta get out of here…** Sota! **You **THERE!** Go get gramps **NOW!**' When no one answered I decided to climb out by myself by using the old vines hanging in the old well. As I climbed I grumbled 'Chicken… run away will he…?' as I climbed over the lip of the well I found that Sota hadn't run away but I wasn't in the mini-shrine. 'Where's this…?' I had fallen into the mini-shrine but… there was no trace of a shrine in sight. I started running through the forest that surrounded the well I had climbed out of hollering for mom and gramps. Then I saw the old God Tree. Even when I was little I could always find my way home from there… so I ran to it. as I neared the old tree I saw that it had a young boy, not much older than me, pinned to the God Tree, by an arrow. There were vines that had grown around him. 'Um… are you okay?' I asked 'hello…?' I climbed up to the young boy, that's when I noticed the ears." At that part Inuyasha looked up he didn't like were this was going, she had mentioned his ears, "I was like, 'Those… aren't human ears…' Then I had a sudden want to touch them. So I reached up and touched…"

"You messed with my ears while I was in that state!" Inuyasha yelled, and Kagome just nodded.

"I couldn't resist Inuyasha! Anyway back to were I was before I was **RUDELY **interrupter, I had a sudden want to touch them. So I reached up and touched them, thinking, I know this is no time or place to… but someone interrupted my thought and yelled 'What **DO **you there!' Then seven arrows came flying at me causing me to push up against the sleeping boy, they all missed me thankfully. 'This land is forbidden!' 'Be you a stranger!' Two male voices yelled at me. They tied me up and took me to a village, 'Hey! You didn't have to tie me up y'know!' I yelled and all the people were talking like I was a spy or a demon and I thought I was in a history book, and was! Then the people started yelling 'Make way! Make way!' and 'Lady Kaede the priestess is coming!' Then this older woman, in her late fifties, appeared and said, 'Who are ye? Why were ye in the Forest of Inuyasha?' Then I thought, great the weirdo's just get weirder. Then the old woman grabbed by face and said, 'Eh…? Let me see your face. So, trying to look like a clever one, are ye? Ye are her image, though… my elder sister…Kikyo…' I was like 'What?' Then she explained that Kikyo was the village priestess and its protectress. And that she had been killed over 50 years before I had appeared. She had died when Kaede. Then we started talking but suddenly there was a loud crash and when we looked out there was horse flying towards the hut, it had a chunk of flesh missing and it looked like its neck was broken. I was freaking out and then I was the centipede demon again. It turned to me and hissed 'Give me the Jewel of Four Souls.' Kaede was like '**YE** have the **JEWEL!**' I was thinking 'That thing is only wants me, but unless I lead it away, everyone's going to…' Then Kaede said 'If we could only lure it to the dry old well, we might trap it.' Then I turned and looked at her and said 'Dry old well!' and she replied 'in Inuyasha' forest…' So I asked were the forest was and she said 'East, towards…' but I saw a light and I knew that must have been it so cut her off with 'Toward that light! O—Kay…' Then I ran toward the forest with the centipede demon right behind me. Then I tripped and heard someone say, 'Why toy with second-raters like Mistress Centipede?' I had no clue what the voice was talking about and when I looked up I saw the boy on the tree was awake. He was all why don't you kill her with a single stroke like you did me, Kikyo, and I was like I'm not Kikyo. Then the centipede demon appear (hey im gonna make this shorter than it has to be okay? Okay!) I released Inuyasha from the spell that bound him to the tree, he killed the centipede demon, then attacked me, getting this necklace around him. Now if he does anything bad or mean all I have to do is say sit…" Inuyasha is laying on Kagome's floor cursing her loudly. "… and that happens. Sorry Inuyasha. It turned out I had the jewel in me all along, but I wond up braking it into little shards and now Inuyasha, me, and some of my friends from the feudal era are searching for the shards trying to find all of them before this evil demon, named Naraku, does. Well that is the end of my story, I bet you don't believe half of what I just said, do you?" Kagome said ending her story with a sigh.

"I believe you even though I don't want to, but…" Amanda looked at the now sitting up Inuyasha. "….he is proof enough." Amanda said pointing at Inuyasha.

"What the fucks that suppose to mean!" Inuyasha yelled with a pissed look on his face.

"It only means you look weird." Amanda said getting the middle finger from a now peeved Inuyasha. "That's not very nice!"

Kagome sighed and shoved the butt whole Inuyasha out her window and yelled, as he fell, "Inuyasha go home I still have a day and ½!" Then she shut her window. "Sigh, finally he left."

"Hey Kagome, do you think you could take me through the well? It sounds so peaceful and realistic there." Amanda said looking out Kagome's window, and into the forest that was behind the house.

"Trust me, Amanda, you don't wanna go there, even though it is peaceful and realistic, but you never really get to see the sights, cause you are always being constantly attacked, but there is one other up side to that time… hot springs!" the two girls giggled together.

"I really do wanna go though, please! Just for tonight, please, oh please, oh please!" Amanda begged, and wouldn't stop till finally Kagome gave in. "Thank you Kagome! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Kagome walked over to her yellow bag and started to pack clothes and other supplies she might need, such as a small can of pepper spray for Sango, incase the monk tried anything. (I just couldn't resist, I had to add that. I love it when he gets hurt because he groped one of the girls.) Then Kagome put some of Amanda's clothes in her bag and left the room with an excited Amanda right behind her.

As the two girls entered the well-house Amanda started to get excited, "I can't wait, I can't wait, I can' wait!" Then Amanda ran past Kagome and jumped into the well.

"Wait, Amanda you can't get through without me or Inu…" Kagome was cut of by the blue light that illuminated from the old well. Kagome was shocked, _'Is this girl suppose to be able to get through by herself? Why is that possible? Maybe there is someone there she is meant to be with!' _Kagome ran and jumped over the lip of the well.

Yessssssssssssss i have chapter 2 done dances around the room sing "i got it done i got it done!"I hope you enjoyed. There is going to be a lot of weird stuff, and story telling so if you don't like that fact the you can bit my pasty white butt sticks out tongue. Well lataz

Lunna Sakura


	3. Appearances and appearances

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other awesome characters made by the almighty Rimiko Takihashi.

Foreign Exchange  
Chapter 3  
Appearances and appearances  
By Lunna Sakura

!#()+Last time+)(#!

As the two girls entered the well-house Amanda started to get excited, "I can't wait, I can't wait, I can' wait!" Then Amanda ran past Kagome and jumped into the well.

"Wait, Amanda you can't get through without me or Inu…" Kagome was cut of by the blue light that illuminated from the old well. Kagome was shocked, _'Is this girl suppose to be able to get through by herself? Why is that possible? Maybe there is someone there she is meant to be with!' _Kagome ran and jumped over the lip of the well.

As the last of the blue light left from around Kagome, she quickly started climbing out of the well. As she climbed over the lip of the well, she saw a highly intrigued Amanda. "Amanda, don't do that you have no idea how dangerous this era can be!" Kagome yelled with worry and shock in her voice.

Amanda turned to Kagome and said, still smiling, "Since this place is filled with demons do you think that maybe I could be in my real form?"

Kagome was again shocked (she will be shocked a lot in this story people) and looked at Amanda with wide eyes and said, "I thought you were in your real form!"

"No, my parents gave me this necklace…" Amanda pulled out from, under her shirt, a small, silver, butterfly shaped locket, "… that has an enchantment on it, that makes me look human. It's made of 24 karat white gold. My daddy made it himself."

Kagome stared at it in awe. "It's so beautiful; I've never seen such a nice locket!"

Amanda clicked open the locket and then closed it back, and suddenly she went from having short, chewed up nails to long, sharp, dangerous looking nails, her short, light brown hair changed to a hot pink with silver high lights. (I didn't say silver cause Inuyasha's hair is silver it is just that silver is the only color that goes good with hot pink.) Kagome watched as Amanda's almost perfectly straight, white teeth turned into fangs, like Inuyasha's. Then Amanda howled out in pain _'Damn I forgot!'_ Amanda thought to herself looking at Kagome, who seemed to see the worried look on her face. Slowly Amanda reached behind her, and then there was a loud rip of clothes. "Don't worry Kagome, I just forgot about my poor tail, and when it started to grow back out my pants… well lets just say my pants weren't loose enough for it." Amanda said rubbing her backside.

Then Inuyasha appeared, out of nowhere might I add, looking very startled and worried, especially when he saw Amanda, "Who the hell is that! Did you bring another… is that Amanda?"

Amanda nodded as her hot pink tail… umm… **_WAGGED_** energetically. "Yep, this all me Inuyasha! What do you think!" Amanda looked so happy that she was about to explode.

"I think you look scary. What did you do, that dye thing Kagome is always…was always talking about!" Inuyasha asked staring at Amanda's outrageous hair.

"No silly this is my natural color!" Amanda said now bouncing out of joy.

"Why?" Kagome asked reaching to play with Amanda's hair.

"Well, my daddy has bright, flaming red hair, and my mom has pure, white hair." Amanda said as she grabbed Kagome's hand to stop her from touching her hair. "Please don't touch my hair. I hate it when people do that."

!#()+meanwhile+)(#!

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were sitting in Keade's hut. Shippou was coloring when he suddenly jumped up and ran out of the hut squealing Kagome's name at the top of his lungs, with Miroku and Sango right behind him. Then as suddenly as he had taken off he stopped.

"Shippou, what's wrong?" Sango asked reaching him before Miroku.

"There is someone there other than Inuyasha, cause he is there too. It smells…" Shippou sniffed the air. "… like a wolf demon!"

Sango and Miroku looked at Shippou worriedly and said in unison, "Koga!"

Shippou shock his head, "No not Koga, this on smells feminine."

With that the three took of on Kirara's back that way if Inuyasha was in a fight they could help (though I have no idea how they could help with that pervert monk around)

As Inuyasha, Kagome, and Amanda walked to the village the rest of the group arrived, and were shocked to see Inuyasha and Kagome with such a strange demon. "Hey! I'm not strange, I'm quite normal! Thank you!" Amanda said looking mortally wounded

"I don't think you're strange my beautiful butterfly." Miroku said rushing up to Amanda and grabbing her hands.

"That was so nice of you to… **_SLAP!_**" Miroku had attempted to grab Amanda's butt, **_but_** to no avail.

"When is he ever going to learn." Sango sighed as she watched the poor monk get the crap bet out of him by a now peeved Amanda.

As they entered Keade's village Amanda notice that not many people stared at her, it was mainly the little kids, and a few girls around her age. They entered what looked to be a very small and old hut (Keade's hut people). Then an old woman with an eye patch stood up, "Kagome, what are ye doing back so soon you still have at least a day and a half left?"

"Yeah you even pushed me…"

"SIT!"

Amanda giggled, but so no one could hear

That's when Amanda noticed Shippou who had been clinging to Kagome's leg, "Hello there." Amanda said bending down to Shippou's level.

Shippou smiled, "Hi," he said with delight.

"What's your name?" Shippou was finally unclinging from Kagome's leg.

"Shippou," he said looking at her curiously.

"Well I'm Amanda. I'm pleased to meet you Shippou. Hey I bet you like to play games don't you?" Amanda said, and Shippou nodded his head. Kagome smiled as she watched the two leave as her and Inuyasha explained about Amanda and why she had come back so early.

!#()+meanwhile outside+)(#!

"Hey Shippou, have you ever played tag with another demon?" Amanda asked , as her tail started wagging again, going a hundred miles an hour.

"No, my parents didn't like games, and Inuyasha is to crabby." Amanda giggled, from what she saw of Inuyasha crabby was the under statement of the world.

The two had been playing for quit awhile when Amanda had sat down to rest for a moment. The others were still inside and she could hear Inuyasha was yelling at Kagome, and Kagome was on the verge of tears. "Do they fight all the time?" Amanda asked, looking down at Shippou who was lying on her lap lazily.

"Yeah, but never physically I honestly think that if any thing were to happen to Kagome, Inuyasha would kill himself over it." Shippou said, stating the all too obvious truth.

Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind and Amanda could she a small cyclone heading straight towards the two. Shippou jumped up, "Inuyasha, Koga's coming!" Shippou yelled running toward the old hut just as Inuyasha exited and by passed the tiny fox demon.

"Who is Ko…" Just as Amanda started to ask Koga appeared, wearing the same out fit he always wears.

"I'm Koga," Koga said in his you better respect me or else tone of voice.

"Wow, aren't you mister know it all." Amanda said bluntly, and Koga raised an eyebrow. He started to say something but Inuyasha appeared.

"What the hell do you want Koga?" Inuyasha snarled glaring at Koga.

"Now Inuyasha is that any way to treat a new comer? Especially one as handsome as this one." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he gagged.

"You think **_HE'S _**handsome!" Inuyasha asked still gagging at the thought.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Amanda said google-eyeing the so called new comer. Amanda traced Koga's face with her fingers.

"Hey, don't touch me; I'm already mated to her." Koga said pointing to Kagome. Amanda's eyes fell.

"What the hell are you talking about Koga?" Kagome said, "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like you like that and I never will."

"Fine, I do not wish to fight you, Kagome. I will return but next time you will accept me as you mate." Koga yelled as he sped off to the direction he had come.

Kagome was walking towards the god tree. It was the middle of the night, and she had awoken from the most peaceful sleep she had had in ages to find Inuyasha not in his usual corner in the old hut. As she climbed out of the bush and entered the clearing that held the ancient God Tree, she saw a sleeping Inuyasha at the base of the tree. She tightened the blanket she had brought, around her tighter. She figured he would be in the tree and she would have to "sit" him to get him to come down. As she approached the sleeping hanyou he leapt to his feet ready to attack. When he saw who it was he immediately lowered his claws and relaxed. "Kagome, what are you doing out here?" He asked as she neared him cautiously.

"I should ask you the same thing. Why were you asleep on the ground, you are usually on a tree branch." Kagome asked as she neared her hanyou friend. She pulled the blanket as tight as she could around herself as the wind started to blow.

"I was… um… thinking and I… um… feel asleep." Inuyasha mumbled as he struggled to find the words he was looking for.

Kagome sat down next to him, "What were you thinking about, Inuyasha? You must have been thinking about something important." Kagome stated as she stared into the beautiful golden eyes of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushed and turned his head. "Yeah, something really important, that… I… um… need to talk… to you… um… about."

Kagome looked curious, "Oh and what is that?" Kagome opened her blankets to welcome Inuyasha into her warmth, but he refused.

"Kagome I was… um talking… um… to someone… who… um… made me… um… realize something." Inuyasha mumbled through what he had to say with difficulty. He had spent most of the night going over what he would say to her, but now that she was out here with him he couldn't even think of how to speak.

"What did you realize, Inuyasha? You can talk to me, you know that." Kagome said looking Inuyasha in his eyes like she always did.

"Kagome… I… um…" Inuyasha could feel the nervousness in his stomach. He was scared that she would reject him, but he had to do it, he had to get this off his chest. He had countless nights were he never got one ounce of sleep because of this feeling. "… I…uh…"

Whahahahaha I'm so evil. Don't worry I will continue if you like. Please review.

Lunna Sakura


	4. Lovers Come Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other awesome characters made by the almighty Rimiko Takihashi.

Guess what I bet you can't guess! I'm ba----ck! Yeep and without farther ado here is the next "chappie"

Foreign Exchange  
Chapter 4  
Lovers come out  
By Lunna Sakura

"What did you realize, Inuyasha? You can talk to me, you know that." Kagome said looking Inuyasha in his eyes like she always did.

"Kagome… I… um…" Inuyasha could feel the nervousness in his stomach. He was scared that she would reject him, but he had to do it, he had to get this off his chest. He had countless nights were he never got one ounce of sleep because of this feeling. "… I…uh…realized that I… I… **_I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU THAT I NEVER HAD WHEN I WAS WITH KIKYO!_**" Inuyasha yelled with a sigh of relief as he ended his sentence. He turned to look at a shocked Kagome. Her eyes were wide. "Kagome… I…" Inuyasha started to stumble with his words, again. "… I love you." Inuyasha said closing his eyes waiting for her rejection. When he cracked an eye open he saw Kagome staring at him, as she fumbled with the bottom of her skirt.

"Inuyasha you have no idea how long I have wished for you to tell me that. At night I would dream that you and I could be as close as you and Kikyo, and that you would hold me close. Inuyasha… I love you, too. I always have, I just… I… I don't want you to love me because I'm Kikyo's reincarnation." Kagome said still fumbling with her skirt.

Inuyasha took Kagome by the hand and pulled her to his lap, her blanket still rapped tightly around her. She was surprised when he pulled her to his lap but soon relaxed in comfort. "Kagome, there is one thing I want to ask you. Will you be my mate?"

Kagome looked up at him in surprise, "… but what about Kikyo?" Kagome asked, she knew there was still a lot to do about her (Kikyo) and the jewel, and with the fact that Amanda was here wasn't going to help. Kagome couldn't afford to let anything happen to Amanda, her mother would literally kill her if she did.

"Did you not hear me I said that I have feelings for you that I never had for Kikyo." Inuyasha said as Kagome stared into his eyes trying to figure out what to say_. 'Did he really mean what he said, or is he just telling me this because I'm Kikyo's reincarnation?'_ She couldn't figure out what to say, she was lost for words to say. "Inuyasha… I just… I don't know what to say anymore. I… I… I do love you, but…" Kagome's words were cut short as Inuyasha kissed her gently, yet full of emotionally, antagonizing passion. All the confused emotion the two felt for one another was melting away with each passing second that their lips remained in contact. Kagome had at first been shocked but all the emotion that Inuyasha was putting into the kiss made her relax and except it. Kagome slowly opened her mouth and felt Inuyasha's tongue lightly tap hers playfully; his hands were running up and down her back rhythmically. Suddenly Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome to the ground and let himself lay on top of her

somewhere in a nearby tree

Amanda smiled as she watched the two lovers "make out" scene turn into the real thing. She knew those two liked each other, she knew it the moment she saw them together. She had followed Kagome out when she had awoken. She slowly turned and headed back to the hut. She was nearly there when she saw a pile of clothes on the ground. They looked like Sango's and Miroku's, _'But why are they out… oh-h!'_ Amanda thought to herself. _'They must be doing the same thing Inuyasha and Kagome are doing. Man why does everybody else have all the fun?' _Amanda giggled at her thought, as she slowly made her why back to the hut, again. _'The next thing I see will probably be Shippou and Kirara together. GROSS!'_ Amanda made a sick face as she thought of the two together.

As she entered the hut, she found that it looked strangely empty compared to how it had looked earlier. Sighing, Amanda laid down in the sleeping bag that Kagome had given her. She looked at the door as she heard Sango and Miroku near the hut; she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Amanda awoke to the smell of her favorite feudal food, oden. She rolled over to see Kagome humming to herself as she cooked the oden. "Good morning Kagome, I can see… smell that you and Inuyasha have mated."

Kagome whirled around with wide eyes reviling that she was blushing deeply. "How… why… I mean how did you know!" Kagome stuttered, she had never been so embarrassed.

"I just do, I can smell it." Amanda said as she tapped her nose. "Did you know Sango and Miroku are together, too?" Amanda said making conversation.

"Yeah, they told us this morning. You're a heavy sleeper aren't you?" Amanda nodded as Kagome turned back to her cooking.

"So, what do you plan on doing after the baby is born?" Amanda asked as Kagome turned around with a look of surprise on her face.

"Ba… ba… baby?" Kagome said staring at Amanda with wide eyes.

"Yeah Kagome, that's what happens when you mate." Amanda said.

"Inuyasha! I'm going to kill you!" Kagome said running out the door.

Amanda giggled as Kagome ran out the door to bet the poor hanyou. Sango walked into the hut to find out what Kagome was angry about.

"Inuyasha got her pregnant, and it seems that the monk got you pregnant too." Amanda said to the now shocked youkia exterminator.

"What do you me the monk got me pregnant? Miroku!" Sango was now the one to run out of the hut very peezed.

Amanda smiled as she heard the yelling of the two angry, pregnant women. 'Those boys are going to be on the crap list for quite some time.' Amanda giggled to herself.

The small group walked along a path that circled a large mountain. The boys had been begging and apologizing (and giving Amanda evil looks) all day. They were beginning to think that they would never be off the crap list. It wasn't right, the girls should be happy to get a baby, but no, they were very angry. Miroku had gotten bet by the hirogatsu and Inuyasha had got many "BIG SITS". Poor Amanda had thought the boys had told and felt really bad that she had and the boys hadn't. she had tried to apologize but the boys wouldn't have anything to do with her. So finally she decided that she would just stay ahead of the group and just act like she was all alone. As she thought tears began to nip at her eyes, but she would **_NOT _**cry. Suddenly there was a rustle of leaves and she and Inuyasha both stopped. It was obvious that it was so quite that they, with there sensitive ears, were the only ones to hear it, that is next to Shippou and Kirara. Suddenly a very pissed looking, and handsome, Koga jumped out of a nearby tree.

"Inuyasha, you dog terd, what the fuck did you do to my mate!"

Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome, ready to fight, "It's obvious that she is my mate seeing as she is carrying my pups!" Inuyasha shoot back, "She became my mate willingly so it is legal."

Koga's eyes widened, "Kagome is this true? None the less I will still take you back and you can even keep the pups."

"Koga, don't you understand? I'm sorry but I don't love you. I love Inuyasha, even if he did get me pregnant. I can't be with you, I don't love you, and I never have."

Koga's eyes widened more, if they even could, "Ka… Ka… Kagome?" Koga turned and ran at a speed that Amanda had only seen once, and that was the last time she had seen Koga.

"Koga wait!" Kagome yelled stepping forward.

"Good, now that that whelp is out of the way we can continue."

"Inuyasha, don't be like that! I wish someone would go talk to him. He looked kinda hurt." Sango said and with that and a blink of an eye Amanda was gone.

Amanda ran as fast as here tiny legs could carry her, fallowing Koga's track. Finally she saw a cloud of dust disappearing and, not believing it herself, she ran faster. "_KOGA! Koga! _Please wait." Amanda said as Koga slowed down to let her catch up, surprising her.

"What do you want?"

"Koga I know we just met, but I want you to know that I really like you. You can't make Kagome be yours, especially now, but there is someone new that would like to get to know you better." Amanda said keeping in step with Koga.

"Why are you here? Are you here just to make me feel bad or something?"

"No actually, I'm here because I think you're cute and nice. I want to get to know you."

Koga skidded to a stop and stared at Amanda, "Really, do you mean that?" Amanda nodded.

"Is something wrong with that?"

"No, that's not it, it's just that… well since Kagome turned me down I thought you and her were kinda alike, and that you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me."

"NO that's neither of us, Kagome still likes you she is just not in love with you and I most certainly am in love with no one nor have I ever met anyone I can relate with. You are the first wolfie that I have ever met in my entire life." The words still hung on here tongue. She almost felt stupid, almost.

"Wolfie, what is a wolfie?" The word lingered on Koga's lips. It was a new word that he had never heard before but he could only guess that it meant wolf demon. He could never be so right.

"It means wolf demon. Were I come from the only wolfies around is my family. So what do you say, _canine_ get to know you, and you get to know me?"

Koga looked at the other _wolfie_ and raised a brow. _'She is pretty, even more than Kagome… no not more than Kagome; she is as pretty as Kagome and witty.' _Koga sighed, with every word this girl said, even though she was annoying, he liked her more and more. Slowly, with an unsure expression, Koga nodded his head.

Amanda squealed with excitement causing Koga to have to cover his ears, he had never heard anyone with such a high pitched voice before.

Well it has been like forever since I last updated (Sorry guys.) but here you go. So what do y'all think to overboard with Koga? Well it was either him or Sessy and he seems a little to cold for Amanda. Who else could I chose, I mean Miroku has Sango (kinda) visa versa and Inuyasha has Kagome, again visa versa, and she definitely goin' with Naraku. I would have made her a guy to be with but that would be a little STUPID. ­


	5. Two More Lovers Bloom?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other awesome characters made by the almighty Rimiko Takihashi.

Foreign Exchange  
Chapter 5  
Two More Lovers Bloom?  
By Lunna Sakura

As Amanda emerged from the forest Sango and Kagome looked very relieved, that is until they saw Koga emerge behind Amanda. "What the hell is that whelp doing back here!" Inuyasha yelled getting in Amanda's face.

Koga stepped forward, "I was formally invited to spend time with you all to get to know Amanda, mutt face." Koga said very calmly. Everyone's jaws dropped, and their eyes widened. Nobody could speak or move for that matter.

It was Inuyasha who spoke first, eyeballing Koga, "You told him he could come with us! Why?"

Amanda cowered under Inuyasha's eyes she had never had to fight, or defend herself. This was new to her and she defiantly didn't like it. "I… I … I…" Amanda bursted into tears and fell to the ground, she felt awful and didn't know how else to handle it. Koga, Sango, and Kagome ran up to the now broken Amanda.

"Inuyasha how can you be so cruel!" Kagome said, glaring at Inuyasha.

"How can you be like that!" Sango said in disbelief

"I should take you down for that, mutt face!" Koga yelled beginning to stand.

Inuyasha just stood there mortified. He hadn't meant to make her cry; he was just shocked and mad. "It's not my fault she is a wimp. That shouldn't make her cry."

Amanda began to rock, "No it's not your fault. It's just that no one ever yells, screams, or fights in my family." Amanda said sniveling as she spoke.

Then Koga came to the rescue of his new "friend", he put his arm around her shoulder and held her in a hug, "Its okay Amanda, just calm down, I'm here and so is Kagome." Kagome walked up nodding and hugged Amanda.

Finally Amanda stopped and looked at Inuyasha, "Its okay Inuyasha I know you didn't mean to make me cry, I forgive you." Everyone's mouths dropped, including Inuyasha's, at this.

"I…I… what, I never…" Inuyasha started but was cut off when Kagome yelled,

"SIT!" Then Inuyasha hit the ground, hard. As he fell he cussed Kagome and asked why she sat him. "Because you can't even admit it when you're mean and you know you have been mean." At this Inuyasha stopped cussing and with a humph, sat up crossing his arms. With a small sigh, Kagome turned and looked at her new companion and said, "Welcome to the group, I guess. You know I never expected to have you on the team, why aren't you staying with your pack?"

"Well, I guess I need a little excitement, and you know the pack can be a little boring, all I really do is hunt and help protect the pack, and our home. They will be fine without me for awhile. Besides it isn't like I have to be there for them to live, I come and go as I please, and I just couldn't resist the offer of such a beautiful, kind, thoughtful, generous, lovable, Kagome like, wolf demon." Koga said as he indicated Amanda. (hey I know it sounds like Koga is like trying to make Kagome jealous but he isn't so don't think that, cause I would never make Kagome cheat on Inuyasha, that is just wrong.) Blushing Amanda mumbled something under her breath, but nobody really understood what she said, not even the demons of the group.

Later that night after a few hours of more rigorous traveling the two pregnant women got tired and really grouchy, so Kagome threatened to sit Inuyasha more than he could ever imagine if they didn't stop, so Inuyasha found a nice spot, with one of them hot springs that seem to be all over the place, nearby. While the boys gathered fire wood the girls laid out three sleeping bags, one for Kagome, one for Sango, and to Amanda's dismay, one for her. Amanda had protested that she didn't need a bag that she could sleep on the ground, but Kagome and Sango fought her till she finally gave in and agreed to use a sleeping bag.

When the boys returned the girls, and Shippou, all went down to the springs to take a bath. Sango, Kagome, and Shippou all took a bath together but Amanda found a spring all to itself and took a bath privately.

"Amanda, are you sure you don't want to take a bath with us." Kagome called as Amanda slipped into her spring.

"I'm positive Kagome; I like to bath alone, in fact I like doing almost everything by myself." Amanda called over her shoulder, as she let her head lay back and relax on the large rack that she was leaning against.

Suddenly there was a plop and a splash, in the water near by, so Amanda curiously poked her head over the rock in the other direction of the girls. When she looked she saw a tired looking Koga relaxing in the spring right next to her. Amanda gasped as she saw him settle and she jerked her head behind the huge rock when he looked up. Slowly Amanda mad her way to the other side of the spring and grabbed her soap and started washing her delicate skin. When she was done she dunked her head under the water, but though she was trying she could not help wanting to look back over the rock.

Then before she knew it, Amanda was looking over the rock again to see Koga looking right at her. She gasped "Oh my god, I am so sorry, I so did not mean to seem perverted, I… I… I think I will just get out and go to bed now." Amanda said as she started to climb out of the water grabbing her towel, then suddenly there was a nude Koga standing in front of her, not even caring if she saw him. "Uh, don't you wanna cover that up?"

Koga looked down at himself, then back at Amanda, "Why, it's not like you haven't ever seen one of these." Koga said indicating himself and Amanda shock her head.

"Actually I haven't."

Koga looked at her with surprise in his eyes, "Don't you have any males in your pack?"

"Umm, well I have my dad, and my annoying brothers, but I have never seen them nude."

"What, your pack doesn't have community bathes, or are you like Kagome and don't take bathes with males."

"It's kinda both, you see…" Amanda start to explain, but she just couldn't take it any more so she help up him a towel and said, "At least cover yourself, please." At her please Koga took the towel and wrapped it around his waist. "…anyway, we all have our own bathrooms, so we don't have to share, and we like to be a little more private about our… selves."

"Oh," Koga said, obviously not understanding and Amanda really didn't fell like explaining anymore she was kinda cold and tired.

"Well, I guess I'm going to get dressed and go to bed." Amanda said looking at Koga suspiciously. Then, getting the clue Koga left.

Amanda yawned as she curled up in a little ball under the sleeping bag. It had been at least an hour since the incident at the hot springs, and everyone had returned and ate. Now the only people awake, that Amanda could tell, were Inuyasha, Amanda and Koga, who both seemed to be intent on staying awake longer than the other. Finally Inuyasha fell asleep and Amanda heard Koga moving around. Then suddenly Amanda felt her bag being opened and felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Amanda squeaked but not very loud, because she knew it was Koga, she just never expected him to lay with her. "You don't mind do you, I'm not use to sleeping by myself, and you are a wolf so you smell like the packs caves."

'_Oh great, I smell like a pack of wild animals, that makes me feel real good about myself'_ Amanda though to herself as Koga snuggled closer to her."Sure I don't mind go right ahead. I kinda like the extra warmth."

The next morning Koga woke before everyone, including Inuyasha, and removed himself before anyone saw the two together. When he got up he cause Amanda to wake up, as he went to _relieve _himself Amanda rolled over to find the sun had yet to rise, so following her American instincts she went back to sleep, bitching about how much he had moved, getting up.

When Koga returned, it was sun up and the two other men were sitting around a small fire chatting. At his entrance both Inuyasha and Miroku stopped talking and looked at him. Sighing Koga took a seat next to a tree and dozed off. Then Amanda woke next, followed by Kagome and Shippou, and finally Sango, who curled up next to Miroku for warmth. (Oh and those of you who are like "they would not be felling the affects of being pregnant for at least a week" I know this, they are just using it against the boys, because they feel the boys need to be punished, I mean it is their horny, perverted, selves faults)

As the sun started to rise higher everyone began to wake up a little more. Then after Kagome ate, Inuyasha herded them up and decided it was time to move on.

It had been days since Koga had joined them and Amanda liked him more and more everyday, and Inuyasha hated him more and more but who cares about that grouch. Each day Koga would just baby Amanda and talk to her and try to learn more about her, and the more he learned about her the more he liked her, and the more he came to realize she was nothing like Kagome. Then one day while Amanda was taking one of her private bathes the ones as far away from Kagome as she could get, when Koga showed up. He looked at her will she sat there in the water exposed, and she looked back at him. Then Koga finally broke the silence, "Amanda, I would like to make you my mate." Amanda's jaw dropped.

"Uhhh, excuse me?"

"I mean I know it is sudden and we just met and all, but you don't have to if you don't want to, I've learned my lesson from Kagome. You know the one about not being able to make someone be your mate." Koga said with a very sad look in his eyes.

"Do you just wanna be with me so you can replace Kagome with me? If that is so then the answer is so no."

"Well, no I… I… I have kind of fallen in love with you."

"Koga… you know you can't just… you know jump into a relationship, and expect it to work."

"I know, that's why I didn't expect you to say yes."

"Koga that is so not what I'm saying. What I am saying is I will give you a try but I am not going to just mate you. We have to court first."

Koga looked at her like she was crazy, "Court…?"

"Yeah, I really like you but we have to court first, then you have to meet my parents, then we have to get married, which is a human thing that we so **_have_** to do, and then we can mate."

Koga just nodded and pretended to know what she was blabbering about when she said, "You have no clue what I am talking about do you?" Koga just shook his head, "I understood up to the part about meeting your parents, and that is when I got lost."

So slowly Amanda explained everything to Koga, who slowly began to understand. "So you see Koga, that is what I meant, but I doubt you will ever get to meet my parents."

"Why is that?" Koga asked, not knowing that her family lived hours away, and across the ocean from Kagome's home.

"They just live so far away from Kagome's house. There is no way I can take you to see them." She was afraid to say that she lived in America, because she knew that in this time the Americans were known as barbarians, and she didn't want the guy she liked to think that about her.

"Oh, I see." Koga said with a look of sorrow.

Amanda sighed and so did Koga. So she climbed out of the water grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her. _'Why does this always happen to **me**! I finally find a guy I really like and I have like, no chance at being with him, I hate this!' _Amanda looked at Koga and sighed, "I… I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's ok, it's not like you can help it. I mean you might be from the future but I doubt that you knew something like this was going to happen. Besides I don't expect you to give up your life in the future to stay with me, and if I could I would stay with you but I have to stay and help take care of the pack." Koga said as he looked at the ground.

"Oh Koga, I would so let you come met my parents if I didn't like live all the way across an oce…opps!" Amanda slapped her hands over her mouth.

"A, what…?"

"An ocean, they… well we live in the Americas."

"So… so… so that makes you a barbarian?"

"No, no that's not what we are, we have changed a lot, besides my ancestors originally came from here in Japan, and I bet they are running around here in this part."

"What is the name of the clan? I know every clan in this part of Japan." Koga said with a pleased look.

"Well both my grandparents' moms and dads came from the Coward Clan, and they were really close friends so that is how my grandparents met." Amanda said looking around wondering if it was a good idea to look up her grandparents. The whole time changing thing didn't exactly settle, but then she remembered something that she had once read about in her Japanese history class (It was an extra credit class…), a story that one of her friends once told her about. The story of the wolf king, Koga and his wolf queen, Amanda, Koga from the "Koga Clan", and Amanda who was an outsider…

Laughs hysterically because she just left you hangin' Mwahahahahaha I am so evil I know I know, there is no need to thank me, well outies and I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and one more thing i would like to ask that if any1 would like to help me out and proof read my chapters for me please email me asap. i am thanx

Lunna


End file.
